rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Spiegel der Nebel (Kapitel)
"Der Spiegel der Nebel" ist das siebente Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Loial kommt nach Caemlyn. Die Aes Sedai erscheinen zu siebent im Palast, um Rand eine Lektion zu erteilen, und die Fronten erhärten sich. Min versucht herauszufinden, was die Aes Sedai so aufgebracht hat, und muss Rand mitteilen, dass es jetzt dreizehn sind. Rand verlässt Caemlyn sofort und geht mit allen nach Cairhien. Die Aes Sedai erhalten Rands Brief. Merana verliert die Autorität über ihre Gesandtschaft, die nun von Kiruna und Bera angeführt nach Cairhien reisen soll. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand und Perrin stehen gemeinsam in einem schattigen Innenhof. Rand fragt Perrin, ob dieser wirklich nicht für ihn nach Tear gehen will. Perrin fragt zurück, was für eine Vision Min hatte, und Rand ärgert sich, dass sie es Perrin gegenüber erwähnt hat. Er fragt Perrin, ob dieser wirklich an ihn gebunden sein will, und Perrin entgegnet, dass sie seit dem Auftauchen von Moiraine in Emondsfeld keine große Wahl mehr haben. In diesem Moment hört er Schritte und auch Rand kann sie etwas später wahrnehmen. Zu ihrer Freude kommt Loial um die Ecke. Der Ogier wirkt müde von der langen Reise und erklärt lachend, dass Perrin ihm sicher ein Goldstück für die verlorene Wette schuldet. Ein bitterer Gedanke (Kapitel) Rand fragt besorgt, ob Loial das Stedding gefunden hat, das er aufsuchen wollte, und sich auch lange genug ausruhen konnte. Loial entgegnet, dass er nur einmal wieder eines sehen wollte und jetzt zehn weitere Jahre warten kann, doch Rand erklärt, seine Mutter behaupte etwas anderes. Loial springt sofort auf und Perrin muss ihn beruhigen, dass seine Mutter zusammen mit dem Ältesten Haman und Erith in den Zwei Flüssen ist. Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens fängt Loial an, nervös auf und ab zu laufen. Er ist sicher, dass seine Mutter ihn verheiraten will. Er fühlt sich dafür aber zu jung und weiß, dass seine Frau ihm verbieten wird, durch die Welt zu ziehen. Dann fragt der Ogier genauer nach, ob es sich wirklich um Erith gehandelt hat, die er schon im Stedding Tsofu kennen lernte. Rand bestätigt das und Loial tut gleichgültig, obwohl seine Hand sich zu einem seiner Bücher verirrt, wo sicherlich die gepresste Blume aufbewahrt liegt, die Erith ihm schenkte. Er sagt, Erith sei sehr schön und hätte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, als er ihr eine alte Theorie über die Wege erklärt hatte. Bei der Erwähnung der Kurzen Wege kommt Rand ein Gedanke und er erklärt Loial, dass er ihn braucht, um überall an de Wegtoren Wachen zu postieren. Seiner Meinung nach ist Loial am besten dazu geeignet, da er die Ältesten der Stedding leichter überzeugen kann. Perrin wird ärgerlich und beschuldigt Rand, einfach jeden zu benutzen, ihn, Mat und jetzt auch Loial. Wütend fährt Rand ihn an, dass er jeden benutzen wird, den er benutzen muss, da sie keine andere Wahl mehr haben. Loial bittet sie, sich nicht zu streiten, und Rand entschuldigt sich schließlich, auch wenn er immer noch zornig ist. Perrin macht eine Geste, die vieles bedeuten kann, sagt jedoch nichts, er hört wieder jemanden kommen. Nach einigen Momenten rennt Min in den Innenhof und warnt Rand, dass die Aes Sedai kommen. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen und verbirgt seine Erleichterung, denn es hat ihm Gedanken gemacht, dass die Aes Sedai fünf Tage lang einfach nicht erschienen sind. Doch Min gesteht ihm, dass es nicht nur drei Aes Sedai sind, sondern sieben und dass sie ihnen vorausgeeilt ist, um Rand zu warnen. Er fragt, ob das möglicherweise die Gefahr ist, vor der ihn ihre Vision warnen wollte, doch Min weiß es nicht. Sie ist verzweifelt. Rand beruhigt sie weiter. Lews Therin murmelt in seinem Kopf, dass sieben zu viel sind, doch als Rand an den Angreal in seiner Tasche denkt, verstummt das Murmeln. Er ist froh, dass er spüren kann, dass Alanna nicht bei ihnen ist. Rand ruft nach Jalani und gibt ihr einige Aufträge, doch bei jedem erklärt sie selbstzufrieden, dass bereits eine Tochter des Speers auf dem Weg ist, ihn auszuführen. Als er daraufhin befielt, dass sie sein Pferd in die Große Halle bringen sollen, lachen Loial und Perrin, doch Min macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass es sich um eine ernste Angelegenheit handelt. Sie will ihn begleiten, doch Rand überzeugt sie, mit Perrin im Innenhof zu warten. Er eilt in die Große Halle, wo Sulin mit seinem Umhang und dem Drachenszepter wartet. In der Großen Halle sind schon Bael, Melaine und hunderte verschleierte Töchter des Speers versammelt. Da die Adligen Andors nicht anwesend sind, vermutet Rand, dass sie bereits von dem Grund der Audienz wissen und die Aes Sedai schon im Palast sind und er kann sich gerade noch auf seinen Thron setzen, als Reene Harfor erscheint, und hinter ihr die sieben Aes Sedai. Rand spürt, dass Lews Therin sich nach Saidin ausstreckt und wütend etwas murmelt, doch er vertreibt ihn. Rand sieht den Aes Sedai entgegen, die wie eine Front auf ihn zukommen. Alle wirken sehr ernst. * Faeldrin Harella: dunkles Haar mit glänzenden Perlen zu vielen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten * Valinde Nathenos: beleibt, Weiße Ajah * Demira Eriff: kupferfarbene Haut, anmutig, wunderschön, Braun * Rafela Cindal: pausbäckig Nach einem Moment, in dem die Aes Sedai sich umsehen, gehen sie ruhig weiter und ignorieren alle Aiel. Er spürt, dass sie Saidar halten und kann auch sehen, dass sie mit jedem Schritt größer werden. Lews Therin ist amüsiert, er nennt das Gewebe Spiegel der Nebel. Als sie vor seinem Thron angekommen sind, erklärt Demira Eriff - die Stimme verstärkt durch ein Gewebe - dass die Aes Sedai seine Beschränkungen ablehnen und nicht mehr hinnehmen werden und dass sie sich von ihm nicht mehr beleidigen lassen wollen. Sie erklärt, sie würden kommen und gehen, wann sie wollen und ihn benachrichtigen, wann sie ihn zu sprechen wünschen. Rand fragt sich, ob er beeindruckt ist oder nicht. Er erklärt, dass die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg in Cairhien seine Bedingungen akzeptiert und sogar Geschenke bringt, doch Demira sagt, sie wären anders und würden ihn nicht kaufen. Rand ist fassungslos über ihre Verachtung. In seinem Kopf schreit Lews Therin, dass er zu lange gewartet hat und niemals gegen sieben Aes Sedai bestehen kann. Rand überlegt, sie abzuschirmen, doch er kann es nicht riskieren, dass auch nur eine der Frauen seinen Schild durchbricht. Also benutzt er ein anderes Gewebe und lässt den Spiegel der Nebel zerbrechen. Die Aes Sedai sind fassungslos, haben sich jedoch schnell wieder im Griff. Demira wiederholt die Forderungen der Aes Sedai und Rand starrt sie ungläubig an. Er muss sich konzentrieren, damit Lews Therin ihm nicht Saidin entreißt. Ruhig erklärt er, dass seine Beschränkungen bestehen bleiben und er von den Aes Sedai mehr Respekt fordert. Dann beendet er die Audienz. Die Aes Sedai bleiben noch einen Moment lang stehen, als wollten sie sich ihm widersetzen, dann gehen sie ohne Verabschiedung. Als sie den Raum verlassen haben, erklärt Melaine, dass er immer so mit Aes Sedai umgehen sollte, und Rand entgegnet, dass er das bei den Weisen Frauen auch versuchen sollte. Melaine nennt ihn einen Narren, doch sie kann ihn nicht ansehen. Rand bereut es jetzt, Min nicht bei sich gehabt zu haben, denn er versteht nicht, was die Aes Sedai dazu gebracht hat, so zu handeln. Min Farshaw Min ist Loial entwischt, nachdem Perrin von Faile abgeholt wurde. Sie hat an einer der Türen spioniert, konnte jedoch vor Überraschung nichts erkennen, als sie die Aes Sedai so hoch aufragen sah. Sie ärgert sich über Rands Verhalten, denn ihrer Meinung nach hat er sich falsch Verhalten und wird die Aes Sedai mit seiner Forderung nur noch mehr verärgern. Sie möchte herausfinden, was die Aes Sedai so verärgert hat, doch das kann sie nur in der Rosenkrone. Langsam reitet sie zurück. Der Schankraum ist recht leer, doch sie sieht Mahiro Shukosa, Rafelas Behüter. Min ist sicher, dass er ihr helfen kann, denn er behandelt sie wie seine kleine Schwester. * Mahiro Shukosa: Behüter von Rafela Cindal. trägt für gewöhnlich zwei Schwerter auf dem Rücken. ergrauende Schläfen, edle Nase, wirkt auf schlichte Art gutaussehend. aus Kandor. Hat die Königshöfe fast jeden Landes besucht, reiste mit einer kleinen Bibliothek, gewinnt oder verliert beim Spiel mit unbekümmertem Lächeln. Kann Gedichte rezitieren, Harfe spielen, traumhaft tanzen. Löst leicht und schnell Geduldsspiele. Behandelt Min wie eine kleine Schwester. Sagt zur Begrüßung immer "Also, Kohlkopf, da bist du wieder, den Kopf noch auf den Schultern, nicht entführt und nicht verheiratet." Min fragt ihn, ob etwas in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist und Mahiro sagt, die Aes Sedai seien aufgebracht zurückgekehrt. Min fragt, wieso sie aufgebracht waren und was geschehen ist, doch Mahiro warnt sie, dass sie sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird. Min bittet ihn, ihr etwas zu sagen, denn sie will vermitteln und nicht unwissend hin und her geschickt werden. Mahiro denkt nach, und sie erkennt an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er überlegt, ob er ihr etwas erzählen soll. In diesem Moment macht eine Bewegung Min aufmerksam, und sie sieht Bera Harkin und Kiruna Nachiman den Schankraum betreten. Beide Aes Sedai waren vor einigen Monaten in die Aiel-Wüste gereist, weil Rand sich dort aufhielt. * Bera: kantiges, altersloses Gesicht, kurz geschnittenes braunes Haar, wirkt wie eine Bäuerin. Andor. Grün. drei Behüter * Kiruna: vornehm und statuenhaft, Schwester des Königs von Arafel, große dunkle Augen. Grün. Vier Behüter * Mins Visionen ** Eine Aura hielt Mins Blick fest, als sie schnell um beide Frauen gleichzeitig herumblitzte, bräunlich gelb und tief purpurfarben. Die Farben selbst bedeuteten nichts, aber diese Aura nahm Min den Atem. Die beiden Aes Sedai beachten Min nicht, aber sie hört, wie Kiruna zornig erklärt, sie an Alannas Stelle hätte Rand längst in die Schranken gewiesen. Bera stimmt zu, dass er an die Leine gelegt werden sollte, bevor er Andor schadet. Als sie die Treppe hinaufgehen, fragt Min Mahiro, wie lange sie schon da sind. Sie ist von sich selbst überrascht, denn jetzt befinden sich dreizehn Aes Sedai in Caemlyn und Min hat Angst. Mahiro erzählt, dass sie in Cairhien hörten, dass Rand hier wäre und warnt Min, ihnen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Sie schafft es zu lächeln und fragt nach dem Hinweis, um den sie ihn anfangs gebeten hat. Mahiro will nichts wahres oder Gerüchte andeuten, rät ihr aber, dass jemand anderes vielleicht die Nachrichten in den Palast bringen soll. Er sagt, die Aes Sedai hätten möglicherweise beschlossen, Rand eine Lektion in Bescheidenheit zu erteilen. Min dankt ihm für den Rat, während sie darüber nachdenkt, ob diese Lektion bereits erfolgt ist oder ob noch etwas anderes geschehen soll. Sie bittet Mahiro, den Aes Sedai zu erzählen, sie würde sich in den nächsten Tagen die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Inneren Stadt ansehen und Mahiro macht einen Witz. Min verlässt den Schankraum, lässt ihr Pferd erneut satteln und reitet so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zurück. Rand al'Thor In Rand tobt ein Kampf, als er erfährt, dass jetzt dreizehn Aes Sedai in Caemlyn sind. Lews Therin versucht, ihm Saidin zu entreißen und er zittert vor Anstrengung, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Min ist aufgeregt im Zimmer herumgelaufen und bleibt jetzt stehen. Eindringlich schildert sie ihm ihre Vision von Blut und Tod und dass er und die beiden Frauen zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort darin verwickelt sein werden. Sie ist jetzt sicher, dass die dreizehn Aes Sedai in der Rosenkrone diejenigen sind, die Rand verletzten werden. Rand weiß, dass Mins Visionen sich immer erfüllen, doch sie kann nie sagen, in wie ferner Zukunft die Erfüllung liegt. Aber er ist sicher, dass es bald geschehen wird, wenn er in Caemlyn bleibt, denn er ist sicher, dass Lews Therin so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen wird, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu bekommt. Er fragt sich, ob es an seinem Ta'veren liegt, oder nur Zufall ist, dass Merana an diesem Tag, wo schließlich dreizehn Aes Sedai in Caemlyn sind, beschließt, ihn herauszufordern. Entschlossen holt er sein Schwert, das Drachenszepter und fordert Min auf, ihn zu begleiten. Sie fragt, wohin, während er schon auf dem Gang ist, wo die Töchter des Speers im eilig folgen. * Beralna: knochendürr, rothaarig, blaue Augen, wildes Lächeln, Tochter des Speers Rand weist Beralna an, Nandera zu benachrichtigen und will sie mit den Töchtern des Speers in Perrins Zimmer treffen. Er will es nicht riskieren, seinen Freund in Caemlyn zurückzulassen; einerseits nicht wegen Mins Visionen und andererseits nicht, weil er nicht möchte, dass Perrin das gleiche passiert wie ihm mit Alanna. Min beobachtet seine Befehle nervös und fragt, wohin sie gehen. Rand erklärt, sie würden nach Cairhien gehen und bittet sie, ihm zu vertrauen. Er verspricht ihr, eher sich selbst als ihr etwas anzutun und Min blickt ihn seltsam an. Er denkt, dass der Gedanke an die dreizehn Aes Sedai sie sehr schockiert haben muss. Rand verspricht, dass er Min in Sicherheit bringen wird, bevor er sich den Aes Sedai stellt. Doch da zieht sie ihre Messer und sagt ihm, dass sie sich nicht einfach fortschicken lassen wird, nur weil er es will. Irgendwie hat Rand das Gefühl, dass sie noch mehr sagen will, doch sie tut es nicht. Als sie zu Perrins Gemächern kommen, sind bereits alle versammelt. Rand berichtet von den dreizehn Aes Sedai, von dem, was Min gehört hat, aber nicht von ihren Visionen und auch nicht von dem, was er von Lews Therin befürchtet. Innerlich spürt er den Zorn, die Angst und die Panik des toten Mannes. Perrin und Faile packen sofort, Gaul, Bain und Chiad wollen sie begleiten und auch Loial holt seine Sachen, um noch weiter von seiner Mutter fort zu kommen. Als Papier und Federn kommen, wie Rand angeordnet hat, beginnen Perrin und Faile sofort, Nachrichten zu schreiben. Perrin will, dass die Männer der Zwei Flüsse ihnen folgen, und muss notgedrungen einsehen, dass sie die Mädchen der Zwei Flüsse sicher nicht von den Aes Sedai entfernen können. Loial, Min und Rand schreiben ebenfalls einige Briefe. Letzterer warnt Taim, und in einem anderen Brief warnt er Merana, denn er weiß, dass er sich ohnehin nicht verstecken könnte. Als er fertig ist fragt er, ob Nandera ihre Töchter des Speers beisammen hat. Statt der erwarteten zwanzig hat sie fünfhundert mitgebracht, doch anders als sonst lässt Rand diese Nachricht kalt. Rand öffnet ein Wegtor und führt alle nach Cairhien. Erst dort spürt er, wie nicht nur Alanna sondern auch Lews Therin weit fort sind. Rand ist so erschöpft, dass Loial ihn in sein Zimmer tragen muss. Merana Ambrey Merana hat den Brief von Rand den anderen Aes Sedai vorgelesen. Alle sitzen gemeinsam in einem Raum und sprechen darüber. * Rands Brief an Merana ** Merana, | ein Freund hat mir einmal gesagt, dass die Zahl Dreizehn bei den meisten Würfelspielen als afst so unheilbringend angesehen wird wie das Augenrollen des Dunklen Königs. Ich glaube auch, dass die Dreizehn eine Unglückszahl ist. Ich gehe nach Cairhien. Ihr mögt mir, wenn ihr wollt, mit nicht mehr als fünf weiteren Schwestern folgen. Auf diese Weise steht Ihr mit der Abordnung der Weißen Burg gleich. Ich werde verletzt sein, wenn ihr mehr als fünf weitere Schwestern mitbringt. Setzt mich nicht wieder unter Druck. Ich kann kaum noch vertrauen. | Rand al'Thor, Der Wiedergeborene Drache Außer Verin und Alanna sind alle anwesend. Kiruna ist angewidert von dem Tonfall des Briefes. Sie fragt Demira, ob deren Informant sicher ist, dass Rand wirklich nach Cairhien ging. Bera bemerkt fassungslos, dass Rand tatsächlich das Schnelle Reisen wiederentdeckt hat. Faeldrin erklärt, dass sie sich bewusst machen müssten, dass Rand wohl stärker ist als Logain und Taim. Rafela fragt, ob sie etwas wegen der Männer in der Schwarzen Burg unternehmen könnten, doch Kiruna erklärt, dass sie warten müssten, denn Rand sei wichtiger. Sie fragt erneut Demira, und diese bestätigt, dass viele Aiel und auch Perrin Caemlyn verlassen haben. Verin kommt herein und bestätigt, dass Perrins Männer bereits aufgebrochen sind. Sie wirkt amüsiert. Merana kann das nicht mehr ärgern. Sie ist besorgt gewesen wegen Verin und ihrer Einmischung, denn auf ihre Bestrebungen hin ist das Treffen an diesem Tag so unglücklich verlaufen. Doch auch Kiruna und Bera, die beide nicht ihrer Autorität unterstehen, machen ihr jetzt Probleme. Die Aes Sedai warten noch auf Alanna und Kiruna ist besonders ungeduldig. Merana denkt weiter darüber nach, dass die Gesandtschaft um sie herum zerfällt. Verin hatte schon begonnen, sie zu übernehmen und jetzt sind noch Kiruna und Bera da, die das ebenfalls versuchen. Sie ist überzeugt, dass das niemals geschehen wäre, wenn die Weiße Burg nicht gespalten wäre In diesem Moment betritt Alanna den Raum. Bera fragt sofort, ob Rand wirklich aus Caemlyn verschwunden ist, und Alanna bestätigt, dass er vermutlich in Cairhien ist. Kiruna fragt vorwurfsvoll, warum sie bei dem erzwungenen Zuschwören nicht gleich dafür sorgte, dass Rand sich ihrem Willen beugt, und Alanna zeigt sich beschämt. Trotzdem entgegnet sie zornig, dass sie es versucht hat, doch es wäre, wie einen Baum mit bloßen Händen zu entwurzeln. Kiruna und Bera sind fassungslos. Bei ihrer Reaktion fängt Alanna an zu lachen und erklärt, es könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass Rand die Macht lenken kann. Bera sagt, es sei jetzt gleichgültig, aber Alanna könne ihn immer noch finden. Kiruna fügt hinzu, dass sie sie begleiten soll. In diesem Moment steht Merana auf, um die anderen daran zu erinnern, dass immer noch sie die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar anführt. Sie erklärt, dass es ihr Ziel war, Rand aus Caemlyn fort zu locken, und dass ihnen das gelungen ist. Sie wollten Elayne auf den Thron bringen, womit Andor fest hinter ihnen gestanden hätte. Außerdem sollte Rand dazu gebracht werden, ihnen zu vertrauen und drei Aes Sedai als Beraterinnen zu akzeptieren, die Moiraines Platz einnehmen. Bera fragt, wieso sie glaubt, dass er Moiraine nicht getötet hat, da er angeblich auch Morgase getötet hat. Kiruna fügt hinzu, dass es Gerüchte gibt, sie wäre durch Lanfear gestorben aber auch solche, dass sie mit Rand allein war. Merana reißt sich zusammen und erklärt, dass alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlief, bis Kiruna und Bera nach Caemlyn kamen. Sie versucht ihnen klar zu machen, dass jeder männliche Machtlenker bei dreizehn Aes Sedai sofort verschwunden wäre. Dann sagt sie, aller Schaden sei nur Kiruna und Bera zuzuschreiben. Nachdem sie geendet hat, hofft sie, dass sie den anderen jetzt wenigstens moralisch überlegen ist. Doch sie wird nicht wirklich beachtet. Kiruna wendet sich sofort wieder den anderen zu und sagt, dass neben Alanna auch Faeldrin, Masuri und Rafela sie nach Cairhien begleiten können. Fassungslos wirft Merana ihnen vor, dass sie nicht sehen, dass sie Rand mehr brauchen als er sie, und dass er das weiß. Die Aes Sedai sehen einen Moment lang erschrocken aus, denn ihnen allen ist klar, dass das stimmt. Doch dann übernimmt Bera wieder das Kommando und fordert Merana auf, sich zu setzen. sie tut es unbewusst und Kiruna legt fest, welche Aes Sedai sie begleiten sollen. Sie erklärt, dass Merana mit Demira, Valinde, Kairen und Berenicia die Mädchen der Zwei Flüsse nach Salidar führen soll. Merana wird klar, dass sie längst nicht mehr die Anführerin der Gesandtschaft ist. Sie beginnt einen Satz, und Bera und Kiruna sehen sie scharf an. Zögerlich bietet sie an, sie zu begleiten, da sie eine Graue für die Verhandlungen brauchen könnten. Nach einigem Schweigen stimmen Kiruna und Bera zu, dass Merana sie begleitet. Merana lauscht den weiteren Gesprächen schweigend. Sie betet, dass es eine neue Amyrlin in Salidar gibt und dass diese Frau stark genug ist, die Aes Sedai wieder zu dem zu machen, was sie einmal waren. Denn wenn Rand sich entschließt, Elaida anzuerkennen, kann nichts sie mehr retten. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Loial *Min Farshaw *''Lews Therin Telamon'' *Jalani *Sulin *Bael *Melaine *Nandera *Reene Harfor *Merana Ambrey *Faeldrin Harella *Valinde Nathenos *Demira Eriff *Rafela Cindal *Seonid Traighan *Masuri Sokawa *Herrin Cinchonine *Mahiro Shukosa *Bera Harkin *Kiruna Nachiman *Beralna *Gaul *Faile Bashere *Bain *Chiad *Verin Mathwin *Kairen Stang Tiere * Wildrose Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Ältester Haman * Erith * Covril - als Loials Mutter * Serden * Mat Cauthon * Sammael * Moghedien * Semirhage * Alanna Mosvani * Nandera * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Davram Bashere * Deira Bashere - als seine Frau * Naen * Elenia Sarand * Lir Baryn * Asmodean * Dannil Lewin * Bodewhin Cauthon - als Bode * Mazrim Taim * Tomas * Elayne Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Deane Aryman * Rashima Kerenmosa Gruppen *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Ta'veren'' *Wolfsbruder *Ogier *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **''Car'a'carn'' **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling *Aes Sedai **Braune Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Graue Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Gesandtschaft aus Salidar *Behüter Erwähnt * Amyrlin-Sitz * Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor ***''Rosenkrone (Schenke)'' Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Stedding Gegenstände * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Drachenszepter Sonstige * Spiegel der Nebel Trivia In der ebook-Ausgabe von Herr des Chaos wird der Älteste Haman hier als Eider Haman bezeichnet. Die englische Bezeichnung, die auch in einigen deutschen Ausgaben benutzt wird, lautet Elder, so dass es sich vermutlich um einen Kopierfehler handelt. Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Rosenkrone